Blissful Sleep
by Icestorm51
Summary: Rose saved Dimitri, sort of, from the blond strigoi. But now after finding out the big secret, the academy wants Dimitri out. Some unexpected twists and turns. Rated T for now, may change. This has been an absolutely horrible summary. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

One staked, one to go. The blonde strigoi stood in front of me with Dimitri sagging in his arms. He wasn't dead yet, but he was close to it. The blonde strigoi on the other hand was standing up, back straight and the cockiness in his eyes was looking me over, examining my stance and posture, seeing that I was about to pass out.

He took out a silver razor blade and put it against his skin.

"Rosemarie, all I have to do is kill him now and put my own blood to his lips. You may join us if you want. But since I doubt you will…"

He put his lips to Dimitri's neck and all I could do was follow my instinct. I leaped forward and landed a kick on the blonde's chest. He dropped Dimitri and stumbled backwards. I took that as my chance. I lunged at him but before the blade could make contact with his skin, he backhanded me and sent me flying to the wall. I heard a sharp _crack_ as my head collided with the stone. Black spots covered my vision and I turned my head. An acid taste crawled up into my mouth and the nausea increased as I vomited repeatedly. I heard Dimitri moan and my heartbeat stuttered.

"Ah, Rosemarie. You should have listened… you should have-"

I never really knew what cut him off at the moment. Before I could comprehend anything, the black spots that danced in front of my eyes found their closure and sent me into a blissful sleep.

~51~

I felt a warm touch on my skin. I knew that touch. Those calloused fingers were the that were so familiar to me, ones that held me… how long ago? Hours? Days or months?

A whisper echoed off the walls in a language that my brain could not comprehend. It was a soft but still deep voice, that hummed as it spoke… like a song. Warmth spread across my body as the voice found my ears.

_"Уэйк вверх по мое дорогому подняло. Проспите вверх потому что я тебя люблю, я пропускаю вас. Вы были пойдены поэтому длиной, поэтому проспите… Уэйк вверх."_

I wanted to wake up so badly in that moment. I wanted to return the warm touch that was given to me. The voice who I knew as my lover's was soft and beautiful, just as I always knew it to be. But a harsh voice cracked like a whip, leaving me to return to the solidarity of my cold shell.

"_Belikov! _I told you to stay away from her!"

"Guardian Hathaway, I was just here to…"

"What? Molest my daughter?" The second voice was cold and it hurt me to listen to it mentally harm the first voice.

"I'm sorry to inform you that _Rose_ chose what we did. I did nothing to persuade her but neither did I-"

"I know, god dammit! You've told me the story before!" The second voice sighed and continued. "I'll talk to my daughter when she wakes up. But before that happens, get out and _don't come back_."

"It's been three weeks-"

_Three weeks?_

"And she hasn't even twitched a finger. Until that happens, I refuse to leave her side. Get them to fire me, I don't really care. But until she responds, I'm not leaving."

I sighed internally. I was glad that the voice wouldn't be leaving me. It was soothing.

The second, colder voice grunted. The sound of high heels leaving the room made me let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding in. After a long silence, the voice started singing again, a different tune I didn't recognize.

_"Возможность. Возможность. Все которое я имел было всем I идя получить. Mmmmmmm. Возможность. Возможность. Все я хотел все с вашим шагом."_

~51~

DPOV

I sighed. Rose, laying there, pale and broken, hurt my heart so. Her hand in mine felt like a constant reminder that she was nearly gone.

I realized that I smelled. I would have to go back to my room again soon. I hated leaving for fear that she would wake up and the first thing she saw wasn't my face. It was pathetic, but then again, these last few weeks had been pathetic for me. I'd cried over her still figure more than a couple times and I couldn't stop my hands from touching her face and arms.

I sighed again. My songs for her had been doing nothing. I would sing to her whenever I could find my voice, some made up and some real. My voice would always crack in the middle or I would start crying again, but I didn't think it made a difference to her.

Other than that, I'd spent my time yelling at the other, less pleasurable to be around, Hathaway. Her, Alberta, Kirova and Dr. Olendzki had all had their fair share at screaming at me. But I ignored them and told them all the same thing. "I won't move until she does."

As soon as I thought that, her fingers moved within mine. My eyes widened.

"Rose? Roza?" My voice cracked from lack of use. Her tear stained t-shirt rippled and she moaned.

"Dim…tri…" she moaned. "My head…" Her whining was unbearable.

"It's okay, Roza. It's going to be okay," I said while I stroked her hair.

The bandages that were rapped around her head were bloodstained and dirty. I unwrapped them quickly but carefully and held her head in my hands.

She smiled slightly. That smile right there is what I lived for. I started humming the song I sang constantly while she slept. I checked her IV and heart rate which seemed to be doing fine. The smile quickly left her face when I started handling her head. She cried out constantly but she handled it quite well for someone who had had a concussion, four skull fractures, six broken ribs and a lung puncture.

"Please," she whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know, love. It's going to hurt for a while."

"What about Lissa?" Rose asked.

"She was upset at first and didn't want to heal you. But when she did, the doctor wouldn't let her for fear it would mess up your recovery. She only let her heal your ankle and knee," I explained.

"She was upset?" Rose asked.

I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look into her eyes. "They found out," I murmured.

"About… us?" She asked.

I nodded. "After you passed out in the cave, Alberta came and took me away. She said you were dead. I, of course, knew better. I ordered somebody to go and get you and bring you back. They asked why. There was no other way I could answer that without giving them the truth."

"It couldn't have been that bad if you're sitting here now," she said.

I shook my head. "They fired me. They wanted to put me in jail too but Alberta said no. They're letting me stay as a guest until you… well, until you woke up."

Her eyes widened. "They…. They can't do that!" She said, her voice raised.

"Yes, they can. And they did. When they find out that you've woken up, they'll make me leave. Oh, and by the way, happy belated birthday," I said, motioning to the table to her left. There was a stack of presents, varying in size.

She tried to sit up but I gently pushed her back down. She didn't fight me.

"Which one do you want first?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want anything. I'd trade it all in for you to stay. All of it. I wouldn't be able to last a day without you."

I shook my head in an amused way, trying to keep the mood light. "I don't know. There is some pretty valuable stuff in there. I'm pretty sure _Ivashkov_," I spat his name, "gave you a diamond necklace."

"Stop," she said. "Just stop. I'm not joking. Get my mother in here or Alberta or some other bitch who I can complain to," she said harshly.

I pursed my lips. "If I call them, then that will make my time here even shorter. Are you sure?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I guess not. Come here." She scooted over to one side of the hospital bed.

I lifted myself off the chair and onto the bed with her, putting an arm under her waist and the other holding her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to open your presents?" I urged.

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

I reached over her and grabbed the smallest box- the one from me. It was clad in black velvet with a silver ribbon on the top. Curiosity filled Rose's face. I licked my lips nervously.

I sat up and took Rose's hand. "I really didn't know if this was a good idea. But I came to a decision right after your mother came in last. I want to prove to everyone that you're mine- and you always will be. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So," I said. She was tearing up by now and I could see that she was trying to lift her head. I opened the velvet box slowly and turned to face her. "Will you marry me?"

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD GUYS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM! But technically, it wasn't really my fault. I was in the hospital for a couple weeks and that's why I never did Blood Promise and It's Not Our Fault. I kind of lost my inspiration when my aunt died soon after that so I stopped writing for a while. But since Thanksgiving is an awesome holiday where I get to see my thirty-two first cousins, eighteen second cousins, nine aunts and six uncles (not including my almost uncle who my aunt will marry soon), they kind of got me thinking again, **_**what would have happened? **_**And here it is. Blissful Sleep. I hope it's not too crappy. I hope you love it. Please review.**

**Songs listened to while writing:**

**Possibility: Some artist who's name I can't pronounce for my life.**

**Hearing Damage: No clue what artist.**

**P.S. I know, I know, I copied the end of New Moon, but deal with** **it because it seemed good to end it there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, I just realized that I put up the wrong story. I was going to put up one about Rose and Dimitri as humans and there is a bunch of different twists and stuff. There is no OOC at all, but a different way of things. So, I am going to put a pole up on my profile. Please vote on whether you want me to do that story, this one, or both at a very slow pace. Thanks for understanding. Please review!**

"_Will you marry me?"_

Chapter 2

RPOV

"Yes."

I could have said something more original, but that was the first word that came to mind.

The only thing? He didn't hear me. Dimitri was still sitting in front of me with the ring box held open and an anxious expression on his face.

"Roza…?" He said quietly.

My eyes widened. "YES! Yes, of course!" I felt tears roll down my face and I wiped the away with the sheet so they would go unnoticed. However, nothing ever went unnoticed by Dimitri. His nose trailed from my eyes all the way down to my lips. He pressed his own to mine and I bit his lip in the process. He smiled under my lips and his tongue attacked my own. Before I could crush my ribs, he pulled away, leaving me gasping for air.

He cradled my head in the place between his neck and his shoulder and stroked my hair softly.

"Roza… Thank you," he whispered.

Before I could ask him why _he _was thanking _me_, he slid the ring into my ring finger on my left hand. I examined it curiously, wondering if he knew what I was in to. He definitely knew.

The ring was about the width of my pinky and just as long in height. On both sides, it was flanked with smaller diamonds with a slightly blue tint. It was all wrapped around a silver band that fit perfectly onto my finger.

I gasped. My fingers involuntarily touched the middle diamond carefully; it was so beautiful. Dimitri was still holding onto my left hand and slid his fingers all the way up my arm to my shoulder. I leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine.

"It's what you want? Because if it isn't, we can go back and get you a different one-"

I put my fingers to his lips. "It's perfect. Now shut up so I can admire it more," I commanded.

We sat in silence for a good hour with me in his arm and a few kisses here and there. I repeatedly looked at the ring and shifted it around to catch it in the light. The glimmer that shot off the chunk of diamond was like the sun. Dimitri started covering his eyes once in a while every time I did that for emphasis.

Before I knew what was happening, a nurse entered the room, snapping on gloves and looking down. "So, Dimitri, how is Rose toda- _oh._"

Dimitri pulled me close to him, cradling me against him.

"Well, considering, our conversation over the last hour or two, I would say she's better than ever," he said quietly.

I could disagree with that. My head was pounding violently and every time I moved, it took a great amount of effort not cry out from my broken ribs.

The nurse turned to me. "Now, how do you really feel?"

"Slightly unwell," I answered dramatically. I put the back of my hand to my forehead and leaned back, feinting fainting. **(I love that pair of words, don't you?)**

The nurse chuckled. "Well, I have to check you out anyway. Dimitri, if you wouldn't mind getting off the bed for a moment, that would be great," she said sarcastically.

I liked this chick. She was my kind of person. She was attractive with her short blonde hair and gray eyes, but she had a way that she talked that kept me going.

Dimitri slid off the hospital bed and my arms yearned for him as soon as they felt their loss. The whole process of taking my blood pressure and all of that crap was long and irritating. But the nurse made it entertaining by cracking a joke every now and then.

When the needle came out, I freaked. It was basically twice the width of my arm. When she pressed it against my skin, I screamed and Dimitri comforted me by wrapping his arm around mine and entwining our fingers together. The process was long and painful, but I kept calm throughout almost the entire thing. Almost.

"Well," exclaimed the nurse. "We're all done here. And unfortunately, that means…" She looked slowly at Dimitri.

It took me a moment to process what she was saying. When I realized, my eyes widened and I grabbed onto Dimitri's chest. "No! You can't make him leave!"

The nurse glanced at me for a moment before biting her lip and turning away. She picked her cell phone out of her pocket beneath her lab coat and started talking in some other language… German, maybe?

She hung up about a minute later and as I was about to say something, she glared at me. We sat in silence for about five minutes with Dimitri's arms around me. My heart beat madly and Dimitri hummed for a little before the nurse glared at him as well. He stopped abruptly and I had to hold back a smile.

The phone rang very suddenly, making me jump. The nurse picked up the phone and started talking in German again. She nodded to herself a lot of the time and closed her eyes once. She sighed heavily and nodded again. With a final statement, she closed the phone and Dimitri held me again.

"Well, they're holding an in place trial. All the families are to get together and decide to let you stay or make you leave."

I gaped at her. "Seriously? You can do that?"

"I'm kind of related to Tatiana. I have privileges that others don't."

"We're bringing up an entire trial just for me?" Dimitri said with no expression on his face.

"We had to do a second trial to decide what to do with Dashkov anyway. We might as well do this as well," the nurse explained.

"Dashkov?" Dimitri and I gasped at the same time.

"Yes," she said solemnly. "They're definitely putting him in prison, but they have to decide which one," she said.

I put my head on Dimitri's shoulder but picked it back up immediately for my head started hurt.

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

She shook her head. You have to stay here for at least another week. A human would be in here for a month, but since you're a dhampir, this is the best I can give you," she sighed.

"And… can Dimitri stay too?" I asked.

She frowned. "I don't know. I will have to consult Kirova on that one. However, he can stay for now, I suppose. Just as long as they don't know you're awake."

With that she left, bringing an entire cart of medical crap with her. I turned to Dimitri and sighed.

"It's okay, Roza. It'll all be fine. They only need half the jury to say yes, and all the families have to consult within themselves. The Ozera's and Dragomir's will say yes, obviously and the Badica's owe us. I was friends with my charge's brother way back when and he will convince his family. You can convince Adrian and that is five already. The rest will just go by what they think is right. Hopefully, more than one will vote yes for us."

I wanted to smile at his confidence. Yes, we already had five votes if I could get Adrian to say yes, but that didn't mean that everybody else would. In addition, Tatiana would not say yes, and she could either even it out or bring her one up.

Tears leaked from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away quickly but Dimitri beat me to the punch. His lips trailed along my face and I froze in shock. Dimitri was never this… romantic! They opened slightly and glided up and down my cheek. His hand reached up and touched my other cheek and I couldn't help but lean into it.

"Ah, Roza," he murmured against my face. "You don't know how much I love you."

His other hand ran all the way down to my waist and played with the string of my sweatpants that somebody must have gotten for me. I let out a little whimper and my hands that were clutching his shirt went limp. His touch that engulfed me just three weeks ago had not lost its magic at all. My fingers twitched towards his jeans, but I restrained myself as best as I could.

A shiver rolled down my spine and Dimitri's fingers drifted an inch lower. I shook my head but instinctively, I leaned forward, searching for more. Dimitri chuckled and released me.

"Not the time, Roza. Maybe… in a week, if I get off. And if not then, at court when you move there with Vas- Lissa."

"Not necessarily," a voice interrupted. I didn't recognize her at first. She was ragged as defeated, just as any mother would be if her daughter was in the hospital. "Because you see, if Dimitri is fired, you are expelled, _Roza_."

I hissed. Dimitri grabbed onto me again and glared at my mother. "Then we'll make sure that doesn't happen," he promised.

"But for now," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "You are no longer aloud to go anywhere near her, Belikov. You must stay in the detention center until your trial comes."

"No!" I cried out.

Why the fuck did she have to be my mother?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to my awesome reviewers, MusicFlavoredStormClouds, Kasa Bella, twinkle951, LellyLunya, Eta Carinae1, Alyssa Belikov (who has read _all_ of my stories and won my riddle contest, thank you Alyssa), SOL, huh, Andrea, Erin, bookluver23, crazymisscarly**, Pamela, Kyjana**

**Marisa Fallen Misery aka vamp obsessa, and Rozablood who has threatened my life if I don't write more, and promised to hunt me down. I love all of you guys and thanks so much for reading.**

**Now, a lot of people have been asking me how I know the movie is coming out and who the actors are. It's a long story, but my cousin's best friend's uncle who is my father's boss told me at my Thanksgiving party. He has met all those crazy author people including JK Rowling, James Patterson and so on. He just recently met Richelle Mead who told him and he told me. He's like the coolest man in the whole entire world and if you ever meet him, who are a lucky person. But as you may know, he has his sources.**

**And, believe it or not, I got a hate comment on my love comment chapter. Please guys, my depression pills aren't working and I just had an asthma attack today, so try to cheer me up a little without giving me all the shit I've been getting.**

**So, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy the Hathaway rage.**

**P.S. I know Dimitri is a little OOC but if I could choose to have Dimitri any way I wanted to other than the way he is currently, this would be the way I want him. Plus, this is the only way I can truly express his emotions clearly.**

DOV

After all the kids I had put in here, I had never thought I would end up in the detention center. All day long, I had paced around the five desks facing the chalkboard, waiting for my food or, possibly, a verdict.

Eventually, I had collapsed from exhaustion. Alberta came to talk to me in but found me on the floor and helped me into a chair and promised she would come back once I had had some sleep.

I was now awaiting her, wishing I had someone to talk to besides the retarded guardian who was watching me from outside. I missed my little Roza terribly and I found myself fantasizing about her when Alberta finally came in.

I closed my eyes slowly.

"Dimitri," she said.

I didn't move.

"Dimitri, why did you do it?" She asked.

I clenched my teeth together and grinded them against each other. Goosebumps sprung up on my arm and I stopped.

"Why?" I said. "I did it because I love her. It was right after we found her beating the shit out of Zeklos; I took her down to Tasha's old cabin to get her fixed up. She was so angry that it… she…" I couldn't find the right words. I knew it had been the darkness but that was something I couldn't tell Alberta.

"And?" she prompted.

I shook my head to clear it. "She was so terribly angry. She tried to escape countless times to go and kill him. She talked about killing him. She said it was just as bad as Viktor Dashkov. And now that I think about, I know she was right. But after I pinned her to the bed and calmed her down, she told me that she wasn't sure she could handle it anymore. That she was going to end up committing suicide. So I told her I loved her, that people would miss her if she did so. Before I could say no, she was kissing me, and I kissed her back. We ended up going a little farther than we had previously anticipated," I finished.

I finally open my eyes. Alberta was looking at me with… empathy. It was quite scary.

"Oh, Dimitri… I wish I could do something…"

"You can," I said quietly, half wishing she hadn't heard me.

"Oh?"

"Tell Janine to call off the trial. She's the one who called it anyway. Rose already admitted that I didn't take advantage of her right?" I asked.

Alberta nodded, thinking it over.

"No, wait. Let _me_ talk to her. I'll try to convince her…" I offered.

Alberta snorted. "Yeah, that'll end well. I'll talk to her. Do you mind if I tell her the story?"

I considered for a moment, then nodded. "Just leave out the committing suicide part, if you don't mind," I said.

"Alright. But the least I can do for you right now is let you out of this stupid room. It's so dull in here that I'm surprised _you_ didn't commit suicide."

She motioned me toward the door and unlocked it, letting me out. The guardian gave me a suspicious look but turned away once Alberta came out.

"Just… Dimitri, don't go to her, and if she comes to you, tell her to leave. I can't have _another_ incident like this happen," she said, winking.

I nodded stoically. "Not a problem." I was lying. If Roza came to me, there would be a serious issue and I probably wouldn't send her away. But that was something I couldn't deal with now. I walked slowly away from the center and up to my room. I locked the door behind me and went to my computer.

Fortunately, the guardians got new computers every two years and this one was from only last year so it was still pretty fast. I booted it up and went straight to my email. I pulled up Rose's address and started typing, slowly but surely.

_Dear Roza,_

_They just released me from the detention center under the condition that I stay away from you. Naturally, I said I'd rather die, but that was not an option. Unfortunately, I cannot hold my word to that promise because while a day without my fiancé is hell, four days without her is slow torture and murder. Please come by my room between nine and ten p.m. on the day you receive this email._

_I love you._

_Dimitri._

_P.S. Make sure you watch out for guardians. They're probably just looking for another excuse to put us behind bars._

I sent the email and signed off. I walked over to my bed and sat on it, talking comfort in the soft mattress and sheets. I had been sleeping on a wooden chair for the past three days and a plastic one for weeks before that.

I checked my watch. With any luck, I would being seeing her in an hour or two. I set my alarm for thirty minutes from now and laid back on my bed, ready for sleep.

But it didn't come. I laid there, counting the tiles in the ceiling. 121. Then I started again. 122. I counted a third time and I counted 123. Were the tiles changing just to annoy me?

When the alarm went off, I jumped out of bed and prepared my shower. I turned on the hot water and washed my hair thoroughly, still smelling pretty bad from three days in a lonely room.

I got out soon afterward and towel dried my hair. I leaned my forehead against my full length mirror and sighed- just as I heard a soft knock on the door.

I turned my head to the door and realized I was not dressed yet.

"Hold on," I stage whispered. I was sure she could hear me.

I quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I opened the door softly, just poking my head outside. Rose was standing there, her hair wet and her eyes bloodshot.

"_Dimitri," _she whispered.

I opened the door all the way and closed it as she entered the room and fell into my arms.

"What's wrong my little kitten?" I asked.

_Did that seriously just come out of my mouth? Kitten?_

"Dimitri… my mother…" she cried into my shirt.

"What is it? If she's bothering you, I swear, the things I'll do to that woman…" I vowed.

"No, she's just… _out of control_. She insists that I never saw you again and to convince me to admit to rape. I just can't take it anymore! I hate her!"

I shushed her quietly and wrapped my arms around her back and squeezed tightly. She sobbed into my chest and I sat her down on the floor and followed quickly. I pulled her into my arms and let her sit in my lap with my chin on her shoulder, kissing the crook between her neck and shoulder. She shivered slightly in my arms and I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Dimitri?" She mumbled.

I licked my lips unconsciously and a little hum came to my lips. I loved hearing her say my name.

"Do you still want to marry me?" She asked in a high and soft voice.

I chuckled. "Of course. I will want to marry you even after we're married. I will marry you even if we have to go to some commune in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of humans. Is that clear?" I asked sternly.

She nodded and let out another sob. I turned her around and let her bury her face in my chest. I stroked her hair softly and pressed my lips into it every so often, savoring her honey scent.

We sat like that all night, barely saying anything other than 'I love you' and other things of that manner. When it was finally getting dark outside, I helped her up and hugged her tight, crushing her to my chest.

"Come back tomorrow, love, okay?"

She nodded into my chest, her breathing shallow.

"Same time. I love you, kitten."

"I love you too, Dimitri. I love you…" She swallowed hard. She put her hands on my face and put her nose against my chin. I put my forehead over hers and my breathing sped up. She tilted her head up and her lips met mine briefly. She pulled away quickly but I crushed her lips to mine again, holding her to me. I lightly bit into her lower lip and pulled it into my mouth, nipping it, making her whimper.

She broke away. "No… Dimitri… I can't…"

"What, kitten? Tell me," I insisted against her lips.

She cocked her head, effectively tearing her lips away from mine. "Kitten? Where did that come from?"

I shrugged. "It suits you. You are my kitten, Roza. Cute, cuddly, affectionate, but rough and playful. You can get angry and probably tear someone's eyes out if you want. It's what makes you special, Roza," I whispered.

"I like it," she said back.

My heart swelled with joy. "Good morning, Kitten. I hope I see you tonight."

With that, she gave me one last quick but passionate kiss and left, leaving me to crumple on the ground and wait.

**Okay guys, I just want to say a couple of things. Thank you so much, Rachel, for giving me the eleventh royal name and I'll just have to make up one for 'T' unless any of you readers know it…**

**And for Jess, and if you are reading this, Winn, I swear, if you don't review, that pretty little hairdo you have on top of your head will be burned tomorrow.**

**Thanks to my aunt Susan who I **_**know**_** is not reading this because she is lazy and probably has a life with Dean…**

**RAMBLING! Review people, because with reviews, I will be happier and write more! Just that little green button below… I know you see it… it's right there…**

**-Zoe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I answer all of your questions? If not, please send them in and since I can't reply to reviews, I'll put them up on here.**

**To tell you the truth, I don't really like writing in Rose's point of view. She's like the female Holden Caulfield if you know what I mean. If you don't, go read Catcher and the Rye.**

**And nobody sent me the name of the 'T' royal so I just made one up that sounded Russian. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

RPOV

I carefully walked passed the guardians stationed around the commons and up to my room. I opened the door to find Lissa sitting on my bed. I blinked and ignored her to go into the bathroom. I changed into my bathrobe - not to take a bath, only because it was warm - and brushed my teeth.

"So how is he?" Liss asked.

"He's fine. He misses doing his normal schedule. He hasn't changed his alarm clock from the time we're supposed to train," I called back.

It had been four days since I had first went to see Dimitri in his room. We basically only talked and sometimes kissed but that was it. I understood why but it made me sad that my mother didn't approve of who I fell in love with. She'd respected him as a guardian, but not as my lover. How insensitive.

"I see." Lissa walked to the doorway of the bathroom. "So, the Queen is coming today, we might have enough votes to keep you here, and I think I might be pregnant."

If I had been drinking water, I would have done a spit-take. I turned to gape at her. "You- you're pregnant?!"

Her expression morphed. She grinned widely and did some sort of skip-walk over to me where she laid her left hand gracefully on the bathroom sink.

I gasped. Her third finger had a sparkling diamond on it, so big that it would have fit in my eye socket.

"OH MY GOD, CHRISTIAN PROPOSED!" I screamed.

I think we went into a screaming frenzy for about an hour. After that, we talked about it and would scream at random times.

When she finally had to go, we screamed really loudly one last time and she left, still squealing.

I didn't know why _I _was so excited. I mean, technically, I wasn't really supposed to like Christian, but it made me happy to see her so happy.

I went back to the bathroom after noting the time; I had exactly an hour and twenty minutes before the queen came. I stripped and got in the shower, letting the hot water run down my body with the soap and shampoo. I had almost fallen asleep when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Roza?"

I didn't open my eyes, just a mumbled for him to come in.

"You okay?" He asked through the curtain.

I nodded, but when I realized he couldn't see me, gave another mumbled reply.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Do you not want me here?" He replied jokingly.

"No, that's not what I-"

"I know, Roza. But I heard that the Queen was coming **(insert: that's what she said. I'm such a pervert.) **and wanted to spend as much time as possible with you just in case…" He trailed off.

I smiled to myself. "Of course."

He laughed but cut himself off. Now was not a time for laughing.

An idea came to me. "Do you want to join me?" I asked.

He didn't respond immediately. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

"But you just said you wanted to spend as much time as possible with me," I countered.

Before I could say anything else, his hands were on my waist and his lips were on mine. I had missed his lips in the short time I had not had them. My hands ran down his chest and my lips found his neck. His hands trailed down my back and cupped my ass, making me jump slightly. I laughed at myself quietly so he couldn't hear, and kissed my way to his stomach. He pulled me back up for another kiss before I could go any further, and forced his tongue into my mouth.

Finally, he turned me around and we continued our night in the cabin. I almost collapsed to the ground in exhaustion but forced myself to stay standing. He was grinning down at me and gave me one last kiss before we finally started cleaning each other, and by the time we got out, we only had a half an hour before we had to be down at the auditorium.

"Is it casual or fancy?" I asked.

He picked up his guardian uniform from the ground and shrugged.

"Wear something nice, but don't wear a gown or anything. Put your hair up as well."

I nodded at his suggestion and picked out a nice pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I pulled my wet hair back and turned around.

"How do I look?"

Dimitri smiled wickedly and growled. "If I could, I would take you right here and now. But we have somewhere to be…" I looked down to see his bulging erection and smiled. I loved that he did this to me.

"You know, we really shouldn't have done it a half an hour before a rape trail."

He laughed and took my hand. "Let's go."

We walked down to the auditorium together and were instantly separated before we could even enter the room. Alberta took me and put me in front of a podium, making me face a crowd of people. Dimitri was at one opposite me, looking at me silently. I gazed back coolly, trying to remain emotionally in check.

"Order!" A voice called. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. I internally scowled.

Once everybody had settled down and some announcements had been made, Tatiana had Dimitri step up.

"Dimitri Belikov, what do you plead?"

He chuckled lightly. "That depends."

"On?"

"What we're talking about here. No, I did not rape her. Yes, I had sex with her. I did it because I love her, and no, I was not taking advantage of her."

There were a few gasps from the crowd but mostly everyone stayed silent. Tatiana let out a snort.

"Rosemarie?"

I smiled. "Yes?"

"What do you have to say about this statement?" She asked.

"I agree with all but one thing. He didn't have sex with me, he _made love _to me. There's a difference," I scoffed, proud of myself.

A few people rolled their eyes, but I ignored them.

After a very long, exhausting, and unnecessary trial, we came to jury.

"Now each family-"

"We know how it works," I interrupted.

I looked at Alberta. It looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. I couldn't have agreed more.

"Fine," Tatiana said, annoyed. "We'll start with the most obvious. Dragomir?"

Lissa laughed and smiled. "What's the decision to be made?"

Tatiana glared. "Will Dimitri Belikov go to prison and Rosemarie get expelled?"

"No."

Straightforward, calm, perfect. I loved her a little bit more.

"Ivashkov?" Tatiana said, motioning to Adrian's father. "Jack?"

He barely turned enough to let us hear a gruff "No."

I smiled. Adrian had won his fight.

"Lazar?"

"Yes."

"Szelsky?"

"No."

"Ozera?"

"No." _Thank you Tasha_.

"Badica?"

"No."

"Conta?"

"Yes."

"Voda?"

"Yes." Well, _obviously_.

"Dashkov?"

"Yes."

"Drozdov?

"Yes."

"Zeklos?"

Shit. This couldn't end well. Jesse was going to-

"No."

I let out an involuntary gasp. That was basically it. Now, Tonakova could tie it up, or help us win. I looked at the woman in front. I didn't recognize her face, but I vaguely remember hearing her name somewhere. _Megan…_

"No."

I silently thanked whoever was up there for getting me through this without forcing me to kill anyone.


	5. Authors Note: I'm Sorry

I love you guys, so much, and that is why I am extremely sorry. Life has just started kicking my ass lately. Finals, parents, moving, everything. But the exciting news? I finished Spirit Bound. The depressing news? I'm depressed because I finished Spirit Bound. Ironic, isn't it?

But, basically, the story itself was extremely depressing as well. With Dimitri and Adrian and arresting Rose for murdering Tatiana…

Whoops.

But, uh, yeah. It was great. Despite my depression, I loved it with all my heart. My favorite is still Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise follows a close second, then the first one, then Spirit Bound, then Frostbite. What can I say? They had like, two make out scenes in FB and they were both short and not really descriptive at all. But you know…

So, as I waist time jabbering away, it is 12:25 am, I finished Spirit Bound about a half an hour ago, which would be on May 19th, 11:55 pm. Hm.

One thing I have to address is the stories. They will be continued. Hopefully. But, right now, I started a freelance writing class and we were instructed to write something… and it was cool. So I made it into a story and it's now on FanFiction. It's on my profile, it's called _The Wolf Thief_. It's basically about this chic who is kidnapped from her house and forced to work for an agency that mutates wolves. I encourage you to read it, I own everything, yadda yadda yadda.

Okay, so my request of you right this very minute is to leave me a review: anything. Tell me how your feeling right now. Tell me that you're angry at me for not updating, or that your happy to hear I'm not dead. Anything.

Thanks so much for sticking with me all this time. I owe you guys. A lot.

Your beloved FanFiction writer, Zoë.

P.S. I LOVE YOU.


End file.
